cartoonmania320fandomcom-20200215-history
Acknowledgment
Acknowledgment is the thirty-first episode of CartoonMania. It was first confirmed on Matthew's Twitter account on December 13, 2018,https://twitter.com/animator320/status/1073307103685533696 and premiered on YouTube on December 15, 2018. Plot When Matthew comes back from visiting The Toon Lake City Webtoon Hall of Fame, he states that the hall acknowledges every webtoon on the internet except for his, and he is distraught. Stanley is angered over The Webtoon Hall of Fame's apparent neglect of Matthew, so he does something unbelieveably drastic. Detailed Plot Summary After Matthew comes home, Stanley asks him where he has been. Matthew tells him that he has not been to many places, but the Toon Lake City Webtoon Hall of fame, where statues of webtoon characters across the World Wide Web are displayed to be "remembered and appreciated for eons to come". Unfortunately, it did not include Matthew, whom Stanley tells he deserves acknowledgement, but he tells him he is perfectly fine. Matthew is then shown crying in bed over not being displayed in the hall of fame. Stanley is angry about the hall of fame leaving out Matthew. Roy then comes along and Stanley asks him to help him take the statues from the hall of fame. Roy agrees, and the two sneak into the hall of fame. Before Roy can pick a lock, Stanley bursts through, breaking the entrance open. Having "business to take care of", they go into the building and find the statues, all of which Stanley commands to take. Back in Matthew's House, Matthew comes out of his room and tells Stanley to stop smiling, but he tells him he needed to cheer up. Matthew does not want to, but then, he gets snagged by one of the statues from the hall of fame, then realizes that all of them are from the building. Matthew is shocked to find that Stanley took them, and Stanley makes a speech about him not being in the hall of fame, and the webtoons being sorry about it. Matthew then angrily urges Stanley to take every statue back to the hall of fame effective immediately, and that he is the one responsible for his characters' every action, and will haunt them in their dreams if he goes to jail thanks to one of his characters. Stanley then goes to work putting every statue in a truck driven by McGee. After that is done, Matthew is still angered about Stanley's actions, but then tells that he will deal with not deserving acknowledgement. All of a sudden, the hall of fame's truck pulls up, and a guard emerges out of it. Suddenly, the guard turns out to be Henry StickFigure, who had an internship. Matthew then wants himself arrested, but it turns out he did the hall of fame a favor; it is to be shut down due to the capacity of the statues, which is also the reason Matthew's statue was not seen. Matthew thanks Henry, then tells him that webtoons still need to be acknowledged. Knowing that statues are not good enough, Matthew recommends small 8x10 portraits, which Henry drives away to tell the hall of fame about. In the end, Matthew decides to put the statues in storage until he figures out what to do with them, but McGee and Roy can't help him, so Stanly agrees to help him. Characters * Matthew Littlemore * Stanley The Half Man-Half Camel * Roy * McGee * Henry StickFigure Trivia * This was the final CartoonMania episode to be released in 2018. * This episode is inspired by "[https://ok-ko.wikia.com/wiki/Crossover_Nexus Crossover Nexus]", an episode of the Cartoon Network show, OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. * When Roy runs back to Matthew's House, he references YouTube by saying "Broadcast yourself, fool!", which is its slogan. ** YouTube is also where the series is currently shown, but there are also special images and clips on DeviantArt, Instagram, and Twitter. ** He also references Newgrounds' slogan by saying "Everything, by everyone..". Webtoons appeared In the episode, lots animated characters and webtoons make cameos as statues. Here is the complete list: * Shut Up! Cartoons (Anthony Padilla, Ian Hecox and Barry Blumberg) * Ethan and Friends (Ethan and Friends Studios) * CokeVentures (Cokenutz) * How It Shoud've Ended (Daniel Baxter and Tina Alexander) * Mac & Jim (Nabibble Jr.) * The Ponders (Kowproductions) * High Score (Matt Wilson) * Your Favorite Martian (Ray William Johnson) * Browney and Caterpillar Adventures (Alan Tracey) * Skool's Out!!! (Silly Vanilly) * Lark Mart (Aaron Simpson) * Group 5 (Nicholas Dante) * Whirlgirl (David B. Williams) * Frank & Bill (Darius Miller) * Cave TV (Mike Picone and Thomas Lambert) * The Cyanide and Happiness Show (Rob DenBleyker, Dave McElfatrick, Matt Meviln & Kris Wilson) * HAZBIN HOTEL (Vivienne Medrano) * Happy Tree Friends (Aubrey Ankrum, Rhode Montijo & Kenn Navarro) * The Goddamn George Liquor Program (Spumco) * Becky Prim (Karl Hadrika) * Simon's Cat (Simon Tofield) * Planet Dolan (Daniel James Johnson) * Bravest Warriors (Pendleton Ward) * Jerry, Wacky Game Jokez 4 Kidz!, Brain Dump (Max Gilardi) * Sheriff Hayseed, Bird Town, Piemations (Michael Pitts) * Ray (@Droilius) * Kaizo Trap (Guy Collins) * Joe & Friends (Joseph Hernandez) * Kittey (Zachary Bilbo) * Inkwell (@Inkwell1931) * spectrotoons (@spectrotoons) * Oxymorons (Felix Warner) * Smoking Pencil (@AtroxChobatsu) * Cindy and TREVOR (@jawaddles) * Pinko (AfroNinja360) * Evaporate, Mugman, Pike's Lagoon, Plancy's World (Jacob Lenard) * Random video of the week! (CartoonFluffle) * Obituary - A Grave Beginning (Belated Media) * Raniery Oliveira (@RaniSagaz) * Sjakie and Sronk (Azoko Loko) * No Ordinary Day (Darius Miller) * SomeThingElseYT (Adam Ortiz) * Animator9 (WockemSockem) * Sublo and Tangy Mustard, Slick Nick Private Dick (Aaron Long) * Hippo & Croc (Derick Watts & The Sunday Blues) * RebelTaxi (Pan-Pizza) * The Weeklings (Jabril Mack) * Fatty Big Eye & Bruce (Mike Storey) * Trull (@jasterh21) * Chris the Stick Adventures (CTSA Studios) * Nyan Cat (Christopher Torres and Charles Shmidt) * Foamy the Squirrel (Johnathan Ian Mathers) * Doodle Toons (Jack C.) * Lizard Cops (Lightsen) * nockFORCE (Ian Jones-Quartey and Jim Gisriel) * Eddsworld (Edd Gould) * GradeAUnderA (Ram Karavadra) * The Mr. JB Show (Owen Fishback) * Crash Zoom, asdfmovie (TomSka) * Taco Man (Samination) * Homestar Runner (Mike and Matt Chapman) * Zombie College (Eric Kaplan) * Salad Fingers (David Firth) * JoeCartoon (Joseph C. Shields) * The GaMERCaT (Samantha Whitten) * Lennard & Steve (Noah A. H.) * Charlie the Unicorn (Jason Steele) * Klaus & Biskitt (@butterbiskitt) * Roommates (Flow Joe) * Dick Figures (Ed Skudder and Zach Keller) * Jaiden Animations * Welcome to Hell (Erica Wester) * Gamerduck * Camp Camp (Roosterteeth) * Jurassic World (Brandon Zalar) * The Tenor Show (Tenor Ridgway) * Long Gone Gulch (Tara Billinger and Zach Bellissimo) * Llamas with Hats (Jason Steele) * Bonus Stage (Matt Wilson) * Bobby Beaver (ColdKel) * Stick Figures on Crack (PivotMasterDX) * Girlchan in Paradise, GameGrumps Animated, Lemon n' Bill (Egoraptor) * Leo and Satan (Sean Kiely and Chris O'Neil) * Unleashed (Mike Picone) * Frumplequest the Conquistador (Joe Gran) * Space Goose (Aaron Long) * TANKMEN (JohnnyUtah) * itsAlexClark (Alex Clark) * Gizmo (TheGizmopolis) * TheOdds1Out (James Rallison) * STARBARIANS (Harry Partridge) * sWooZie (Adande Thorne) * TonyvToons * Battle for Dream Island (Michael and Cary Huang) * Pencilmation (Ross Bollinger) * HELLBENDERS (Chris O'Neil, Zach Hadel) * Let Me Explain Studios (Rebecca Parham) * Vanoss Gaming Animated (Evan Fong) * Domics (Dominic Panganiban) * Inanimate Insanity (Adam Katz) * BenToons (BenToons Network) * Suction Cup Man (Michael Pitts) * jet (@TheLegitJet) * Weebl and Bob (Jonti Picking) * Foolmates (Rappin Windin Entertainment) * Fester Fish (Aaron Long) * Elements of Cringe (Michael Pitts) * Durv the Series (OLDTPBUSER 22) * Animation Domination High-Def (Friends Night) * 7 Ate 9 (Stan Resnicoff) * C Students (AnimatedJames) * Ratboy Genius (Ryan Dorin) * Why is Six Crying? (Constantine Krystallis) * DToons (Alex Dudley) * StamperTV (William Andrew Stamper) * The Fuzzy Princess (Charles BruBaker) * Sir Isaac (Sir Issac) * Switch (Tyson Hesse) * Too Much Caffeine (NathanButlerArt) * Death Buy Lemonade (Kyu-Bum Lee) * The Heist (SuperBrankMan) * Up and Out (Julia Kaye) * Middle School Losers (ToastDemon) * DeDeur (@NateDeDeur) * Rhaspody in Toon (@CureTortellni) * Death By Misadventure (@dbmisadventure) * Hobo-a-GoGo (@azookara) * The Whackems (magicolalilli) The Episode Gallery External links Category:Episodes Category:2018 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Crossovers